This Means War!
by Haze-Lucky3
Summary: Edward and Jacob were never enemies, but being the bad boy and the football captain didn't mean they were friends. But when Bella comes to Forks high school they will fight each other for her love. But not just as Guys but as a vamp and a wolf. OOC
1. Summery

**Hey so today I watched the new movie, This Means War! Which is awesome by the way everyone should see it. But it got me thinking that even though in the twilight Saga both Edward and Jacob fight for Bella, they don't actually fight. So this is my twilight.**

_**All Characters belong to amazing Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**And all references to the film also belong to the amazing creators and writers of the film. (Seriously you have to see this film)**_

This Means War!

Edward Cullen and Jacob Black were never friends, but neither were they enemies. One a bad boy, the other the football captain. But when Bella Swan turns up at Forks high school, they will fight each over for her. Neither guy will fight fair. Also they both have a secret that she can never know. This is not just fight between two guys; this is a fight between Vampires and werewolves. It's time once and for all to pick a team. Edward or Jacob, because only one can win. OOC R&R

*This is inspired by the movie This Means War, I love it and it is awesome*


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey so today I watched the new movie, This Means War! Which is awesome by the way everyone should see it. But it got me thinking that even though in the twilight Saga both Edward and Jacob fight for Bella, they don't actually fight. So this is my twilight.**

_**All Characters belong to amazing Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**And all references to the film also belong to the amazing creators and writers of the film. (Seriously you have to see this film)**_

This Means War!

Edward Cullen and Jacob Black were never friends, but neither were they enemies. One a bad boy, the other the football captain. But when Bella Swan turns up at Forks high school, they will fight each over for her. Neither guy will fight fair. Also they both have a secret that she can never know. This is not just fight between two guys; this is a fight between Vampires and werewolves. It's time once and for all to pick a team. Edward or Jacob, because only one can win. OOC R&R

*This is inspired by the movie This Means War, I love it and it is awesome*

Oh I should mention before you read this, Bella, Edward and Jake will all be out of character. To make it more funny, I hope you enjoy.

I stepped off the plane into the blazing sun, I wished this could be true but it wasn't if anything it was the polar opposite. It was raining. Forks wasn't making a good first impression, I had never been here before. My father Charlie had always, asked and asked for me to come but I had always refused. So to why I was now stood in the rain, with no jacket waiting for Charlie to coming in his police cruiser. Well that reason is simple to explain, my mum remarried, and Phil who she remarried wanted to follow his dream. My mum didn't want to stay home with me I could see it no matter how many times she denied it I knew it was true. So I bunked myself off to Charlie's for the last year of high school then I could go do what I wanted.

Charlie and I were too alike to make conversation on the way home, the most interesting thing we discussed was the fact I had cut my hair since he had last saw me. Which was around two years before now, when he had come to phoenix's to visit me. But finally the terrible awkward car ride came to an end. When I stepped out of the car I jumped at the sound of a voice. "Hey Charlie, here's the truck" I turned to look at where the voice had come from, to see a very good looking guy. He was much taller than me, but what he didn't have in muscle he seemed to be made out it. And his tan skin was still damp from the rain that had just stopped, that he must have been standing waiting in.

"Oh hey Jacob" said Charlie, giving me a name to put on the good looking guy. 'Jacob' I thought it fight him, I watched as a drip of water left his black hair and rolled past his dark brown eyes. As if he could feel my eyes on me, his eyes moved from Charlie to catch mine. He straightens up from where he had been leaning against the side of a rustic truck. Sending me a cheeky smirk, putting on of his hands in one of his shorts front pocket.

"You must be Bella?" he asked tipping his head to the side, showing me his white teeth. I smiled back and nodded. He grinned again, licking his lips "Well this must be for you then?" he said hooking his thumb at the truck behind him. I frowned and darted a look towards Charlie who was smiling "Yeah Bells I got you a truck do you like it?" said Charlie, sounding very uneasy about whether I would like it or not. For the first time I gave the truck behind Jacob a look, I knew instantly that it was prefect for me, it practically screamed Bella.

I rushed forward beaming I opened the door, ignoring when Jacob had to quickly jump out the way in fear of me hitting him with the door. "Dad this is awesome" I screamed as I ran my hands over the interior. "I am glad you like it, but I have to go back to the station so I will she you tonight for dinner." Without any further words Charlie got back into the car, driving for leaving my bags on the side of the driveway. Another good thing about Charlie is he doesn't hover, which made me shake my head at Charlie's practicable actions.

I was brought away from my thoughts when Jacob leaned against the open window ledge, with a grin. "So I hear your going to the high school here?" I nodded to his answer looking at him from the corner of my eye. "Do you go there?" It was that I wasn't interested in what he had to say but I already knew he must go, because it was the only high school for miles around probably further so I was mostly focusing on admiring my new truck then listening to his answer. "Yeah, I am the captain and of the football team" I almost laughed at his attempt to impress me, I had never had a guy try and impress me before, really I had never had a guy take any notice in me before.

A shudder ran through my body as my body seem to realise how cold it was. I still hadn't put on a jacket and even though I was wearing a long sleeve top it still didn't do much against the cold air considering it was soaked through. I got out the truck, opening the door slowly so he could step away from the door not get hit. When I was stood in front of him, he held his closed hand out to me, I raised a confused eyebrow, thinking he was asking for one of those respect all the popular guys did in my old school until he turned his hand over opening it to show me a pair of car keys. I took then from him guessing they for the truck, "Thank you" I said walking past him going to pick up my two bags, from where Charlie had left then on the drive. I picked up one, but when I bent down again to pick up the second a tanned hand beat me to it. I looked up to see Jacobs's handsome face up close. "Allow me" he said and I smiled turning quickly towards the front door trying to hid the blush I was sure would be visible on my cheeks at that moment.

"Well I see you tomorrow" I nodded as I showed Jacob back out from helping me to my room with my bag. He grinned and gave me a wave before turning and walking towards the woods on the other side of the road. I shut the door and then jogged back up the stairs to unpack.

Less than an hour later I was in my new truck on the way to the local store, after unpacking, I thought I would start on dinner for when Charlie came home to find that all the cupboards in the kitchen were empty, and the only thing in the fridge was a can of beans, that I didn't even what to check whether they were in date or not. I arrived at the store no more than ten minutes later, taking care not to slip on the wet surface of the tarmac as I made my way in to the store.

I walked round finding things I wanted quickly, like every day things. I started to head towards the back of the store when I heard a guy laugh. And when I turned the corner it was to see three guys stood there, two were stood at a stand I couldn't see, and the other was leaning against the war. "Hey she's my sister I don't want to know about you sex life with her." Said a shorter guy stood in front of the stand with a tall more well-built guy. But my eyes wouldn't leave the guy who was leaning against the wall seemed uninterested in the conversation he was tall even leaning against the wall I could see that. He had brown hair which I just wanted to run my hands through.

"Oh dude like you don't brag about Alice." Said the more well-built guy to the other next to him. And the guy I was still staring at eyes snapped to look at me. Unlike Jacob he did not spring up to his full height or really show any other reaction to finding me staring at him. I on the other hand, had a completely different reaction to when I had met Jacob, my cheeks went read and I quickly looked away pushing my trolley away down the nearest ilea.

I was surprised to hear footsteps falling me behind me. I looked up to see the pasta I had been looking the whole shop for. Just as I went on my tippy toes the footsteps picked up. And then the best smell in the world filled the air around me, and a strong chest pressed against my back as an arm reached out and took a pack of pasta of the shelf putting it into my trolley. I turned my head when I felt minty breath by my cheek. To see his handsome face much closer than I thought it would be. "Hey I am Edward Cullen" he said not moving away from me, if anything his face moved closer to mine I could almost feel his lips against mine. "Bella Swan" I said moving slight away not able to breath so close to him.

I heard him chuckle and felt him move so I had to put my back against the shelves because he moved in front of me, put a hand either side of me trapping me there. "Tell me Miss. Swan. Did you like what you were looking at?" he was watching my lips but when did not answer he looked up raising his eyebrow. "uum" I stuttered cleverly , he chuckled and I felt his breath was over my face, making me shudder. He smiled and then moved so his lips went over mine, when the door opened, and I heard Jacob's voice. "No Seth I told you. She was totally in to me. By Next week Bella will be my girlfriend" Edward leaned back away from my lips, after only a brush, to raise an eyebrow at me. All I could notice was the way his muscle flexed where he was leaning on the shelves round me. "Yeah of course I am serious man. No…Ok we haven't kissed but come on I known for about ten minutes. I would be jackass if I had kissed her."

When I heard this I realised it was true I had allowed Edward to kiss me and I had known him less than Jacob. I pushed on Edward's chest, who looked surprised up pushed off me to lean on the shelves next to me instead. Just as Jacob rounded the corner with another guy slightly younger who I guessed must be Seth. "Oh hey Bella" he said looking a little nervously at Seth, I guess hoping I hadn't heard all I had heard. Then he looked to Edward who was still leaning on the shelves behind me "Gangster" said Jacob glaring slightly "Jockstrap" said Edward back sounding just as annoyed.

I looked between them, as they both turned to look at me. "So I'll see you tomorrow at school Bella" said Edward straightening upcoming towards me again, he put a hand on my waist and kissed my forehead, chuckling again when I felt my blush. He pulled back and looked like he was going to walk away when Jacob said "What was that?" he sounded angry, hurt even. "A kiss, goodbye" said Edward raising an eyebrow at him. "why?" he said folding his arms over his chest. "Stay away from her." Said Jacob I felt myself frown. Edward moved so his chest was almost flush against my back "And what will you do if I don't mutt" I was confused about his insult but my thoughts were cut off when Jacob spoke. "I will rip you head off." Edward chuckled and I felt it as his chest moved against my back "Not that I wouldn't like to see you try and do that. But I think it is the lady's choice whether I stay away from or not do you not think?" Edward said with his head to the side, I knew he had moved his head like that because his breath raised Goosebumps on the left side of my neck.

"Back off Edward, she's mine" I was surprised to how Jacob's words sounded like a growl. And I was actually taken a back how he claimed me as his, when I had only been in forks less the three hours. But what surprised me more was when Edward stepped in front of me, facing Jacob head on. "Oh she's yours is she. Then why a few seconds before you butted in, were we about to make out" I felt my mouth pop open at his cheek and possessive manor. I looked round to see if anyone else was hearing this, and I saw the two guys who had been with Edward before were now stood behind me and Seth was stood at Jacob's right shoulder. "That means nothing to me Edward, she is still mine." Said Jacob crossing his arms over his chest. I watch as Edward's fist clenched at his sides, and almost felt like I should warn Jacob encase Edward throw one of the fist.

"She is mine, and if you can't accept that you will pay." Said Edward. "Fine" said Jacob shrugging like he didn't care what Edward was saying. "Fine, this means war." Said Edward putting his hand out in between them. "Rules?" said Jacob raising his eyebrow and I was frowning now not know what the hell was happening. "No one dies" said Edward shrugging like that was the only rule needing set, Jacob nodded, and shook his hand flinching for some reason when they touched. I shook my head stepping so I was stood next to them instead of behind Edward. "Have you to gone insane, if you think you can just shake hands, and I'll pick one of you. I am not something you own." Neither of the guys turned to look at me but Jacob answer. "We do not suspect you to jump into one of our arms we intend to fight for your attention and allow you to choose who you want to be with." Edward looked like he wanted added something but didn't. I just looked between them. "I DON' LIKE OR WANT TO BE WITH EITHER OF YOU" then I stormed out of the store leaving my trolley behind.


End file.
